facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maryn syn'Rosah
Biography Career First Command As a quick study, she rose relatively quickly through the ranks of the expanding Ishii military. Before too long she was reaching the upper-ranks, one of many new and young officers flocking to the military. Her first assignments as a syn were typical enough, ensuring that she was cut out for the job. However, the first major change came when she was given command over Ishii forces in Rocaná-ā-Megha and on Abdimant as part of Ish'Cong's association with the New Axis. Although her command started at only 200,000 ships, further Ishii involvement in Rocaná-ā-Megha and a New Axis law swelled that to a full 3 million ships and their crews. It was just in time as well, as the Dynamical Systems Collective (DSC) had begun moving to threaten Rocaná-ā-Megha at about the same time. Battle of Rocana Nebula (?) Maryn syn'Rosah led 100,000 ships as part of a small dispatch to meet with the DSC peacefully, while still having enough force at hand to make sure the DSC did not opt for aggression. Initial negotiations with the DSC were tough, and were in fact interrupted by forces from Gaia's Legion, as well as a rogue AI. However, despite this, the Ishii and UPT forces were delivering a shipyard that met DSC demands, though the DSC and Ishii were unaware it was a false shipyard the UPT had made to throw the DSC off in return for their captive crews. However, shortly before the shipyards could arrive, a Czechanadian fleet of 4 million ships entered the area, and began ordering everyone to leave. They made intentions to board the DSC ships known, which syn'Rosah believed would result in unnecessary deaths, both of the hostages and their 'rescuers'. Regrettably, the Czechanadian forces persisted, and it became a matter of force to resist them. Reluctantly, Maryn syn'Rosah gave the order to engage. syn'Rosah ordered a fighting withdrawal, as Mew closed off the corridor through the nebula, losing both himself and the UPT's Regent Stefani in the nebula. The battle culminated with the collapse of the Czechanadian government, which caused the Czechanadian fleet to gradually break into disorder as well. Taking advantage of this, Maryn syn'Rosah launched a renewed offensive, capturing or destroying all the enemy ships and troops. The surviving sailors were sent to the NFPA, while the ships were taken to Ish'Cong for examination. Personality A career officer, she's level-headed and likes to think things through before acting. Some have called her a rather 'defensive' commander, more willing to wait and prepare than launch a sudden attack. Certainly, she doesn't seem as eager for combat as some others. Possibly this is part of what earned her a rather conservative command unlikely to participate in an attack. It is quite clear she prefers to solve things without violence, but if pushed to that, she's more than willing to go the distance to achieve strategic objectives and ensure the safety of Ishii and allies. Associations She is known to be somewhat friendly with her second-in-command, Eym syn'Adri, and has placed him in positions of trust before. She is grooming him for a larger command, though whether or not he will be accepted by higher officers has yet to be seen. Category:Characters of Ish'Cong